


Ce jeune amoureux

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce jeune amoureux, Harry le voit dans tous ses rêves depuis des mois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce jeune amoureux

Ce jeune amoureux, Harry le voit dans tous ses rêves depuis des mois. Il ne voit plus que lui. Ses mains prenant celles de la personne qu’il fréquentait. Les caresses sur sa joue. L’effleurement délicat du bas de son dos pour attirer son attention ou simplement lui rappeler qu’il l’aime d’un simple geste.  
Ils ne sont pas mariés, le jeune amoureux n’a pas d’anneau nuptial.  
Harry se demande s’il doit comprendre le message de ses rêves.  
L’éclat blond de ses cheveux attire son regard à chaque fois.

Certaines fois, Harry aimerait être la jeune fiancée de Draco que dans ses rêves.


End file.
